mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
Benutzer:Ashka Harley/Archiv Wettbewerbsaufgabe Deine Aufgabe ist es, die Artikel des Spiels Luigi's Mansion auf Fordermann zu bringen. Du hast 2 Wochen Zeit. Freue mich auf die Ergebnisse! Mit Grüßen, und viel Glück, Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab halt die Artikel angesehen und dann die Listen. Bei Mario 64 fehlt noch einiges, aber du kannst auch einfach bei Luigi's Mansion weitermachen. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 12:17, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re Spam Wenn man icht viel über das Thema weiß, kann man ja nichts dafür, du hast das aber schon richtig formuliert auf Bons-Gumbas Disku. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:27, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Löschen? Dann haben wir vergleichbar viel mit dem, was bereits da steht. Lass uns im Forum eine kleine Abstimmung dazu machen. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 04:36, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Weißt du was: Ich arbeite gerade daran ^^ sieh es dir in ein paar Minuten an, sieh ab und an in den letzten Änderungen nach. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:36, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Mach du mal, wie du siehst, habe ich gerade einiges bearbeitet, einiges, das schwierig ist und vorbeugend dem schnellen hochladen ist. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:41, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Gut. Ich habe geantwortet, und das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit bis hier her kannst du frühestens nach dem nächsten Sever-Chache sehen, also Morgen (Bis auf Mediawiki:Uploadtext). Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:56, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:Piazza Delfino Is ja net schlimm, dass du dich einmischst. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz OK. Ja, das KANN nur Erfindung sein, ich meine, mal einen echten aRtikel über Piazza Delfino geschriben zu haben. Nur ich finde ihn irgendwie nicht. Die Inhalte sind auf jeden Fall wichtig, aber klingen einfach zu gekünstet. Das mit dieser Promenade finde ich einfach komisch. Im Spiel wurde es NIE erwähnt. Schade, dass eine IP das geschrieben hat, andernfalls hätte man den User ansprechen können. Gruß - --SuperMario 16:23, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wäre durchaus sinnvoll, allerdings möchte ich mich von diesem "Käse" nicht wirklich verabschieden. Wenn jemand wüsste, ob er Wahrheit ist, könnte man ihn rausnehmen oder nicht. Diese komischen Orte sollten aber schon weg. Das mit den Italienern und so ist Diskussionswürdig.--SuperMario 16:38, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich lese wirklich die N-Zone, zwar erst seid zwei Ausgaben, aber tortzdem interessant. Dort stehen - vor allem in der letzten Ausgabe - viele wichtige Infos über Mario, die muss man unbedingt hier ergänzen. Zum Artikel: Dann nimm den Käse raus, ich suche nach meinem eigenen Piazza Delfino-Artikel, dann ist die Sache hoffentlich geregelt. Schade, dass so ein Müll hier hin kommt und dann niemand weiß, ob es echt oder nicht ist, denn hundertprozentig sicher kann man sich nie sein ;-)--SuperMario 16:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen und verständlich gemacht . Aber das ist wirklich sinnvoll, man könnte vielleicht auch auf die Disk-Seite oder auf die seite selber schreiben, dass der Inhalt fragwürdig ist.--SuperMario 16:51, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::'ne, ich habe den richtigen Artikel nie geschrieben... Verrückt. Jedenfalls muss dieser artikel sehr stark überarbeitet werden!--SuperMario 16:53, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * So, durchgestrichen habe ich es nicht, wäre zu unordentlich. Allerdings habe ich einen Warnhinweis davorgesetzt. Ist das so in Ordung?--SuperMario 13:06, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, den habe ich erstellt. Warum?--SuperMario 14:38, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich behauptet, aber eigentlich meinte ich wirklich den Artikel Piazza Delfino, aber ich hatte damals so viele Artikel erstellt, da kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, und so wie es aussieht, habe ich mich wohl geirrt.--SuperMario 14:45, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) RE:Begrüßung Ja, ich wusste, dass ich das falsch gemacht hatte. Aber leider hatte ich auf die Schnelle keinen Zugriff auf solche Vorlagen, ich kannte den Namen nicht. Ich werde mich in Zukunft daran halten, Danke! * P.S.:Kennst du die Serie Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn?--SuperMario 17:14, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Die Serie läuft auf dem Sender Nick. * Kennst du dich zufällig gut mit Witzen aus?--SuperMario 17:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Schade... Aber nicht so schlimm. Auf jeden Fall habe ich ein eigenes Wiki zur Serie und versuche, dass Witze-Wiki wiederzubeleben. Du kannst da ja vielleicht Rechtschreibfehler - geschehen mir oft - verbessern?--SuperMario 17:23, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::wie gesagt, ist nicht schlimm. --SuperMario 18:14, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Talkpage Hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Habs einfach so geleert, hatte keine Lust zu archivieren. --Mario Lover 19:49, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) fr.wikia # Wie gefallen dir die Bäume? # Wie gefällt dir der Vorhang hier? # Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:27, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Einfach immer wieder Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:40, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau. Ich hab in fr (schon gesehen?) Tannenbäume, Avatar in de Weihnachtsmann im Schlitten Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:45, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::http://fr.wikia.com -> tannenbäume, http://de.wikia.com -> schlitten Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:53, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wie heißt das unwort? Ka-ching? Nein, Caching, hilft da nur, die kommen sicher bald. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:58, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hinter dem Logo :) (da wo es hier rot ist) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ach so... Wikia, mach mal, damit es schneller geht :) Ich könnte auch immer fluchen, wenn es mittendrin umschlägt, zurück zum vorherigen... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:22, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah, ok. Dann bin ich beruhigt :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:27, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, hab ich aus entertament.wikia, den Vorhang, etwas modifiziert :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:03, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du interesse zeigst, du kannst hier sehen, wie man ihn einbaut :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:08, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Das erste klingt irgendwie besser, finde ich, frag doch noch weitere user in deinem Blog! ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:16, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Jeden, wo du denkst, dass er dir nicht den Kopf abreißt :) und einen Blog-Artikel bei dir erstellen. Einfach auf den neuen Button unter Blog drücken. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:21, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Mach das so :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:24, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::In dem oberen Feld, bei mir steht (unüberetzt): " Blog post title" (weil ich uselang=fr habe) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:34, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Und ich hab schon geantwortet. ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:38, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, lustige Antwort von mir :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hab nur getestet, die Nachricht kam als murx raus, desshalb :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:00, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, solltest du in deinem Blog auch können, steht nebendran nicht löschen oder delete in blau? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:12, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re re 3 Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, ich hab überall Löschrechte :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:29, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Na gut. Ich hab heute um 13:30 PM2 angefangen, war um 18:00 auf Level 5 oder 6 und mit Kap. 2 fertig. Ah, schreib mal wieder was ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:36, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Mach dir wegen mir bloß keinen Stress, die Arbeit ist im neuen Jahr auch noch da (krummlach) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:43, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Auch gut :) oh thanks! my english may look bad, but it's cos i write sometimes in Leetspeak (1337speak or l33tspeak) and this kind of writing is somewhat random, example: * Normal English = I heard you like Mudkips * 1337speak English = I haz herd u liek Mudkipz (make it look random and funny, have you heard about lolcats?) or = 1 h45 herd u 1iek Mudk1pz (change letter by number) despite my very weird user name (Drajoanaakaalien - Dra. Joana a.k.a Alien), i'm a boy. The reason i chose this is is coz i had to make an youtube account and i wrote that name 'k? This woman in my avatar is an actress. k 2-I found Deustch Mario Wiki in Super Mario Wiki i think. Drajoanaakaalien 16:31, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) I'll try to do somethingDrajoanaakaalien 17:12, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mithilfe im SonicWikihttp://de.sonicwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Hi, Ashka Harley. Ich bins, E.K. Nochmals danke für den Übernahmetipp des SonicWikis. Ma ne Frage: Hättes du Lust, mir im SonicWiki etwas zu helfen bzw. kennst du dich auch mit Sonic aus? Wäre echt nett. Und noch was: Wie kann ich in anderen Wikis mit meinen Wiki werben? E.K. Danke Die Vorlage, die du fürs SonicWiki erstellt hast, gefällt mir sehr gut.Vielen Dank. E.K. Begrüßung Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung! Es ist schön, dass es Benutzer gibt, die sich um Neulinge kümmern. Weiter so! Grüße --Thirafydion 15:39, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich meine Antwort zu deiner Antwort auf meine Disk geschrieben. Wenn ich hier so viele Re’s sehe: Ist es hier etwa üblich, die Antwort immer auf die Disk des Benutzers zu schreiben und nie dorthin, wo die Frage steht? Grüße --Thirafydion 06:29, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Nun ja, es gibt ja auch so etwas wie eine Beobachtungsliste ;). Auf die schaue ich zumindest mehrmals täglich drauf. Vielleicht werd ich es irgendwann einmal ansprechen, aber nicht jetzt. Bin zu sehr im WitzeWiki beschäftigt^^. MfG --Thirafydion 14:45, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Dankeschön! --Thirafydion 17:22, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey Ashka, ich habe gerade mal in deinem Spellbinder-Wiki herumgeschnüffelt und gelesen, dass ihr einen Admin braucht. Falls du gar keinen findest, aber ganz dringend einen brauchst, würd ich das machen. Mit Spellbinder kenne ich mich überhaupt nicht aus, mit Syntax und den "Admin-Knöppen" aber recht gut (bin Sichter bei Wikipedia und Admin bei WitzeWiki). Ich könnte Aufgaben, die zum Beispiel was mit der Verwaltung zu tun haben, gerne machen, aber mit Spellbinder kenn ich mich wie gesagt nicht aus. Ich könnte das darüber lernen, was in dem Wiki steht, aber das hilft dann ja auch nichts, weil es schon jemand reingeschrieben hat^^. Wie gesagt: Falls es dir einfach zu viel Arbeit allein ist, kann ich dich in syntaktischen und verwaltenden Bereichen entlasten. Grüße --Thirafydion 17:36, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß, dass du das schon gelesen hast^^. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, sags mir bitte, es war auch wirklich nur, damit du weißt, dass wenn du völlig verzweifelt einen suchst, du mich ansprechen kannst. Ich versteh schon, dass ich dafür nicht perfekt geeignet wäre, weil ich mich mit dem Thema des Wikis überhaupt nicht auskenne. Du kannst mir das ruhig sagen, ich bin weder beleidigt noch enttäuscht oder so ;). Gruß --Thirafydion 06:22, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Achso, dann tut’s mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt hab, aber dein letzter Beitrag lag hinter meinem Text, und da man da ja so ein schönes gelbes Fenster bekommt, was ich zumindest immer direkt anklicke, dachte ich, du hättest es schon gelesen. Also zur info: ich bin 14, dementsprechend 9.Klasse und Englisch kann ich soweit, dass es ausreicht, englische Bücher zu lesen (Harry Potter etc.), ich habe aber im Moment wenig Zeit, mir solche Dinge großartig anzusehen, aber generell würd ich das machen. --Thirafydion 16:04, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hallo Ashka! Tut mir leid, dass es mit meiner Antwort so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe im Moment sehr wenig Zeit. Deshalb habe ich mir auch noch nichts auf Youtube ansehen können. Ich denke aber, dass ich es innerhalb der nächsten Woche schaffen werde. Dann werde ich mich noch einmal bei dir melden, ok? Grüße --Thirafydion 16:45, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Optimiere deine Benutzeroberfläche! Guten Tag. Hiermit möchte wir dich, , dazu aufrufen, deine Benutzeroberfläche für das MarioWiki zu optimieren, um dir maximalen Komfort zu gewährleisten. Unser Wiki, sowie sämtliche Artikel und die gesamte Oberfläche, sind auf den MonoBook-Skin ausgerichtet und entfalten erst dort seine maximale Qualität. Daher bitte ich dich, falls du es nicht schon ohnehin tust, den MonoBook-Skin, anstatt Wikias neuem Look, den Oasis-Skin, zu verwenden. Dies kannst du in nur wenigen Schritten bewerkstelligen: Zunächst fahre mit dem Cursor auf deinen Benutzernamen, der in der oberen rechten Ecke angezeigt wird. Nun öffnen sich die Rubriken "Eigene Diskussion", "Einstellungen", "Hilfe" und "Abmelden", klicke auf "Einstellungen". Alternativ kannst du auch direkt diesen Link verwenden, um zu deinen Einstellungen zu gelangen. Auf der nun erscheinenden Seite wirst du, wenn du weiter nach unten scrollst, die Überschrift "Site Layouts" wiederfinden sowie die drei darin befindlichen Punkte "Wikias neuer Look", "MonoBook" und "Zeige alle Werbebanner". Setze einen Haken vor den Punkt "MonoBook" und entferne bei der Gelegenheit den Haken vor "Zeige alle Werbebanner", falls sich dort einer befinden sollte. Nun klicke ganz unten auf der Seite auf "Einstellungen speichern" und schon erstrahlt das MarioWiki in dem für ihm vorgesehenen Layout! Bei Fragen dazu oder zu weiteren Optimierungsmöglichkeiten und allgemeiner Hilfe beim Arbeiten im MarioWiki kannst du dich direkt an uns wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite) und Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussionsseite)